Writing the Unwritten
by HermioneGrunge
Summary: When a young girl’s ability to ‘book travel’ is unearthed, her life becomes completely complicated. What happens when she starts to travel into her favorite book and starts to get attached to the characters? HBP Spoilers.
1. The Party

A/N: Hey! I know I'm supposed to be writing 'HP and All The Confusion' but when a plot bunny comes along; you just can't ignore it, can you? So here's a new story for you guys and I hope you like it. It starts becoming a 'HP' story from the next chapter onwards.

Summary: When a young girl's ability to 'book travel' (travel into any story or book and be a part of it) is unearthed, her life becomes completely complicated. What happens when she starts to travel into her favorite book and starts to get attached to the characters? HBP Spoilers.

Chapter 1: The Party

Keya Taylor was driving her new car down an open road that was surrounded by the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. Keya stopped the car at the side of the road and got out of her car. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining brightly, the air was crisp and clean and everything looked ten times better than usual. Keya was very happy. She made her way towards one of the surrounding gardens and started walking towards a cluster of flowers, all bright red in color. Keya began to pick the flowers, one by one, until she had picked the whole bunch. Then, she made her way back to the car. But when she got back to the road, her car wasn't there anymore. The day had deteriorated in an inexplicable rapidness. The sky was overcast with thundering clouds, the wind was howling and the world looked ten times worse than it usually did.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Keya off her feet. As she landed in the same garden she had just come from, Keya distinctly heard one of the flowers say 'Why did you pick us?'  
Keya looked at the flowers in her hand in disbelief. She picked out the one that had spoken and looked at it. It had a face. A very familiar face…

"Oy! Wake up, Keya!"

"Wha…?"

"Wake up! It's Friday!"

Keya woke up to her sister's excited voice. She had been having that dream again. She had that dream very often.

"What's up?" her sister asked "You look pale."

"I had that dream again." Keya said.

"The talking flower dream?" Delta asked

"Yeah, that one." said Keya

"Well, you're not gonna sit and analyze it today, like you do everyday…" said Delta

"That's right," said Keya smiling "Because today is your birthday."

"Right," said Delta "and we have _so_ much work to do! I mean there's decoration and food and the drinks and the DJ will be coming over early to set up…"

Keya laughed. Her sister was even more excited than usual today. After all, turning 14 was a big thing for Delta. Keya loved Delta. She was one of Keya's favorite people in the world even though they were as different from each other as chalk is from cheese. Delta was 14,exceedingly pretty with brown hair and eyes while Keya was 17,average looking with dark hair and dark eyes. Delta was peppy and outgoing while Keya was quiet and introverted. Keya, unlike Delta, loved to read and was always stuck in her own fantasy world. But the main differences between Keya and Delta were much deeper than what could be seen. Delta was often insecure, while Keya was her guide to life. Keya could often face her problems head on. She could also be very conniving and convincing if she wanted to be, which was sometimes an asset, and sometimes a hindrance as this was one of the reasons people preferred pretty and popular Delta to her.

But Keya didn't really care about that. Her life was quite good. She had an awesome sister, a really cool mother, great friends (who were mostly related to her…but what did it mater?) and a nice comfortable life in the suburbs. Keya was happy. Or so she told herself.

"Hello? Keya have you been listening?" Delta asked.

"Sure," said Keya. "Let's get dressed and then we'll get everything ready."

"Great!" said Delta. She made her way towards the door.

"Hey, Del?" Keya called.

"Yeah?" said Delta

"Happy Birthday."

Delta smiled and made her way back to her own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing. Delta had invited everyone from two whole grades at school so there were about 60 people partying in the Taylor living room. Keya and Delta's mother, Charlotte was the kids' only chaperone and it was as if the kids didn't really have a chaperone because Charlotte was as cool as they come. She was basically letting the kids do whatever they wanted.

Keya looked around the room. It was full of 14 and 15 year olds who thought that having a good time meant dancing on the couch. Keya smiled to herself. She wondered whether she would have been like this at 14 if she had been more popular. Keya hardly got invited to parties when she was younger. And even now, Keya didn't enjoy parties all that much unless she actually knewthe people there.

"Hey, Keya," said a voice.

Keya turned around to see Carrie Hoffman and Alan Whitman, two of Delta's best friends. Carrie was the second most popular girl at school (after Delta) and Alan was the second most popular guy at school (after Delta's sort-of boyfriend, Riley). Yet they were not the popular type at all. Alan was a sports player, alright. But he was also a bookworm who got top grades and was a part of the drama club. And Carrie wore glasses and was always quoting Shakespeare. Keya thought they were the best people in Delta's grade. Delta's school was so great. It didn't care about clothes and looks all that much. Carrie and Alan were popular because they were really fun people. Keya shuddered to think what their situation would be like in Keya's old school. Keya's old school was quite the snob school. If you weren't rich or pretty, you were pretty much persecuted. People like Keya, Carrie and Alan were completely looked down upon in Keya's old school.

Keya smiled at the two 14 year olds. "Hey," she said. "Are you guys having fun?"

"Loads," Carrie said, grinning. "Delta and Riley are quite entertaining."

Keya looked over at her sister and Riley. They had usurped most of the dance floor and were doing a complicated sort of dance in the middle of the floor.

"That's my sister, for you." said Keya with a shrug.

"Oh, there's Cassidy," said Carrie, as she had spotted one of her friends. "I'll be back in a sec." she said.

"Keya," said Alan "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said Keya. "Go ahead."

"Not here," said Alan "Outside. Don't want to be overheard."

Keya raised an eyebrow. What could be so important that Alan, who always required a large audience for one of his stories, didn't want to be overheard?

Alan began to walk towards the door. Keya followed him outside into the small, well kept garden that the Taylor's owned. But Alan didn't stop at the garden; he turned into the vegetable patch at the side of the house and waited. Keya followed him into the patch, all the while wondering what her sister's friend was upto.

"So," said Keya as she approached Alan. "What's this about?"

Alan looked at Keya and said "I heard about your dream."

"Okay," said Keya, wondering where this was going.

"We were discussing dreams, earlier," said Alan "and Delta mentioned your dream and how you kept on having it."

"It's recurring, yeah." said Keya

"And the flowers were red? And they talked?"

"Yes." said Keya. She had tried to analyze the dreams meaning so many times, but could never figure out what it meant.

"And the weather was really good…but as soon as you picked the flowers…"

"It became horrible." said Keya, wondering why they were discussing her dream in the vegetable patch instead of inside the house.

Alan was quiet for a moment. Then –

"Give me your left hand." he said.

Keya gave him a strange look and held out her hand. Alan took it and pushed Keya's sleeve a little upwards. There, on the crook of Keya's arm was a mark shaped like a diamond.

"It's a birthmark." said Keya, as if offering an explanation.

Alan, it seemed, wasn't listening. He held out his own left hand and showed Keya the crook of his arm. On it was the same mark Keya had.

"We have the same birthmark?" asked Keya

"It's the traveler's mark." said Alan

"Traveler's mark? I've never really traveled. Not really.' said Keya.

"But you will." said Alan. "You're a newbie. I'm surprised that I would be the one to tell you. It's traditional, you know. It's written in our destinies. One day, you will have to tell another traveler about the power."

"If I didn't know better," said Keya "I'd say you were on crack. But you're too sensible to get into drugs. That too, at such an early stage."

"There's only one way to show you," said Alan. "I need a book."

"A book?" asked Keya

"Yes," said Alan "A book. Any book. Just get me a book and meet me in the kitchen."

"Ok." said Keya, wondering why she was complying with Alan's request.

Keya dashed upto her room and grabbed her copy of 'Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince'. Then, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Alan was sitting at the table waiting for her. Keya's mother was taking some soda out of the refrigerator.

"Are you kids reading at a party?" Charlotte asked, spying the book in Keya's hand.

"We just have to check something." said Keya.

Her mother shrugged and headed out of the kitchen.

"Alright," said Keya "Here's your book."

"Ah," said Alan. "The Half-Blood Prince? Excellent choice! Although it might be a little overwhelming for your first travel, but never mind that now."

Keya sat down at the table next to Alan. She wondered whether Delta had known all along that her best friend was crazy.

"Right," said Alan. "I've never done this with another person, but I think I know how it works. Open the book to the last page. I think it will be better to start from there."

Keya gave Alan a weird look before opening the book to its very last page.

"Ok," said Alan "Touch the book with your travelers mark."

Keya did as he said. Then Alan took the book from her and did the same thing.

"Now what?" said Keya

But before Alan could reply, Keya felt a jerk behind her navel (a feeling much like when one takes a portkey) and suddenly, Keya's surrounding's were completely different than the second before. She felt Alan fall in beside her. Keya took a good look around at her surroundings. There were tons of people all seated around a white tomb. She could see Ron, Hermione and Harry standing near a tree, talking. She was at Dumbledore's funeral, right at the end of the book.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alan asked.

Keya looked at him in disbelief. "How…how did this happen?"

"You traveled," said Alan "into you're favorite book."

And as Keya looked around her, she felt a sense of belonging like she had never felt in all her life. She was here. This is where she was meant to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ah I hope you liked it. I'll explain more stuff in the next chapter. Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Confusion Time

A/N: Hey! Here's an update...ok stop glaring at me. I know i havent updated in months but. Ow! Ok, who threw the tomato? Ow! ok stop throwing things at me! I'm BACK! I PROMISE to update my stories more often! 

Summary: When a young girl's ability to 'book travel' (travel into any story or book and be a part of it) is unearthed, her life becomes completely complicated. What happens when she starts to travel into her favorite book and starts to get attached to the characters? HBP Spoilers.

Disclaimer: Wherever you see the 'Half Blood Prince'...that's not mine. The rest technically is.

Chapter 2 -Confusion Time

_'I'm going mad!'_ thought Keya as she looked around at all the familiar faces that she had only seen before in her imagination. And now she was standing there, watching them with her very own eyes, as if they were real…as if they were actually there…

'Lets go over there.' said Alan, and pointed to the beech tree under which Ron, Hermione and Harry were standing.

'But we'll be seen!' said Keya in a horrified voice.

Alan smiled 'Book traveling isn't like time traveling. We're allowed to be seen. However, I don't think it's wise for us to be seen in this particular situation so we can hide behind those clump of trees.'

Alan and Keya made their way to the trees and hid behind them. Keya could hear the trio's conversation quite clearly from the hiding place.

'We're with you, whatever happens,' said Ron. 'But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow.'

'Why?' said Harry

'Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember? said Ron.

Keya looked at the three of them and saw Harry look a little startled. Then he smiled a little and said 'Yeah, we shouldn't miss that.'

Keya saw Harry's had close around something in his pocket. All three of them looked very pensive for a minute. Everything seemed to become still.

Still? But everything was too still. It was as if everyone had frozen where they were standing.

'Come on' said Alan, getting out from behind the trees.

'But what's going on?' asked Keya

'The book is over, but we could continue if we wanted to.'

'I don't understand, Alan. Continue what? The story?'

'Yes,' said Alan. He turned and smiled at Keya. 'Have you ever read fan fiction?'

'Yes,' said Keya smiling a little, 'And written some too.'

'Good,' said Alan 'Book traveling is a bit like writing fan fiction, except you're living the experience. You have to be present in your continuation to make anything happen.'

'So you mean, if we wanted to make the story continue right now…we could make it happen?' Keya asked

'Yes,' said Alan 'But it would only continue for us. Book traveling does not change an already written book. It just shows us possibilities.'

'But what's the point of book traveling?'

'I'll tell you' said Alan 'First, we should get back. Touch the travelers mark.'

Keya touched the mark at the same time Alan did. A few seconds passed and then they felt the jerk behind their navels.

Suddenly, Keya found herself back in her kitchen with Alan. They were still holding the book.

'Amazing, isn't it?' asked Alan with a smile.

'Really, you two,' said Charlotte, entering the kitchen. 'You've been reading for the past 15 minutes! And that too at Delta's party. You didn't even answer me when I last called you, Keya.'

'Oh,' said Keya, still a little dazed from her unworldly trip. 'I guess I didn't hear you, mom.'

'Of course you didn't,' Charlotte laughed 'You were in another world, altogether'

'C'mon' said Alan and dragged Keya out of her chair. They followed Charlotte out of the kitchen.

'I still have about a million and one questions' said Keya

'I'll answer them, Keya, but I don't know if I can answer them right now' said Alan. He looked a little worried.

"Why not?" asked Keya. He brain was reeling with the information she had just learned and she needed more answers.

'There are too many people here' said Alan 'I'm gonna need some time to explain things to you and they're never gonna leave us alone for enough time.'

Alan looked down at the book in his hand and turned to Keya.

'Book traveling is quite complicated. When you book travel, you aren't exactly in two places at once. Your body is still in the 'real' world, but it's an empty shell. Your mind is lost in the book your reading. That's why you must be careful when you book travel because you go into a sort of trance.'

'And people in the real world can't reach you?' asked Keya.

'Right' said Alan nodding.

'So when are we…how?' asked Keya. She was still disoriented and confused.

Alan looked at her 'Tomorrow. Meet me at the cove and I'll tell you all I know.'

Keya wanted Alan to answer her questions at that very moment, but she could see it was impossible. Even as they spoke Delta was approaching them with a wide smile on her face.

'Hey,' said Delta as soon as she reached Alan and Keya 'Where have you two been?'

' Reading ' said Alan with a slight smile on his face. Delta rolled her eyes and dragged Alan away. But not before he could hand 'The Half Blood Prince' to Keya and whisper 'Bring this with you tomorrow'.


	3. Explanations

Summary: When a young girl's ability to 'book travel' (travel into any story or book and be a part of it) is unearthed, her life becomes completely complicated. What happens when she starts to travel into her favorite book and starts to get attached to the characters? HBP Spoilers.

Disclaimer: Everything you dont recognise is mine. Everything you do recognise is JK Rowlings

Chapter 3: Explanations

Keya looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. On the outside, she was still the same girl. Same long dark hair that she had tied into a high ponytail and the same dark eyes. But from the inside, Keya had changed. It was as if the night before had been a turning point in her life and Keya knew that she would never be the same again.

"What is up with you today?"

Keya jumped and turned around. Delta was standing in the doorway watching her sister with a smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Keya.

"You're looking at yourself in the mirror as if you're about to sprout antlers or something." said Delta, laughing.

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Keya as she grabbed a bag "I gotta go."

"Wait a sec," said Delta "Where are you going?"

Keya didn't answer. She just left, leaving Delta to wonder what had gotten into her sister.

* * *

The cove was a beautiful place to just sit and relax. It was a small clearing near the lake, with the woods all around it. The lake was often calm and soothing and the trees all around were filled with twittering birds. The cove was also a secret and secluded place – only five people knew of its existence. 

When Keya arrived, Alan was already there waiting for her. She went and sat down next to him. He didn't even look up.

"Alan…" said Keya

"Before you ask any questions," interrupted Alan "I have to tell you the rules"

Keya gave him a blank look.

"It's traditional," explained Alan "for the experienced traveler to explain to a new traveler all the risks and things at stake that come with book traveling"

"There are risks?" asked Keya

"Many," said Alan "But if there weren't any risks, book traveling would be no fun."

Alan turned towards Keya.

"Book traveling is really complex. Like I told you yesterday, when you're in a book, you're kind of in a trance…so no one can reach you."

"Right." said Keya. This she knew.

"This is why you must be very careful when you travel. It's best to do it only when you know you won't be disturbed."

"Like now?" asked Keya

"Well kind of," said Alan "But the best time to travel is at night. When everyone in the real world thinks you're sleeping."

"Alright" said Keya nodding.

"Another important thing is, that you have to be careful not to get too attached to the fictional characters"

"Why?"

"Because if you do, you won't want to leave. And then you'd have to live in that world forever. It's really important to remember that once you travel, the fictional characters aren't fictional anymore. In their world, they're just as real as you or me."

"So one can't get too attached?"

"That's right," Alan nodded "A lot is at stake if you don't come back from traveling because of attachment. Everyone in this world would think you've gone into a coma or something. If one wants to live in the fictional world, they have to prepare to die in the real world."

Keya nodded. She didn't think she would get attached. It was just a book anyway…they were just fictional characters.

"There's another very important thing," said Alan "It's possible to get fatal injuries while in a book."

"WHAT?" said Keya. The birds in the tree behind flew away.

"Well, technically can't die…but we can get seriously injured."

"So if Voldemort captures us and kills us…"

"I've never actually died in a book so I don't know exactly what will happen. I've just heard that one can't die in a book."

"Are you sure about that?' asked Keya tentatively.

"Yes," said Alan "I trust the person who told me."

He said it with such firmness, that Keya didn't press the matter. After all, if any of them knew what they were doing, it was Alan.

"Anything else?" Keya asked

"Yes," said Alan. "You can never ever tell anyone about your ability to book travel. Unless of course it's a fellow traveler or a fictional character."

"What happens if you do?"

"You lose your powers," said Alan "Forever".

Keya nodded. She hadn't even begun using her powers properly and she was terrified of losing them.

"Now," said Alan "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," said Keya. "How do we make up our stories? Do we just go with the flow or do we plan it out before traveling? And why do we have this ability to travel? Is it really rare? Can we travel into any book that we like? Even into historical textbooks? And…"

"Whoa," said Alan "Hold it. One at a time, Keya."

"Sorry," said Keya

Alan laughed. "Okay," he said "One can either decide what they're going to do before hand or go with the flow. It doesn't matter. It's your story and your actions determine what course the story is going to take. It's basically just a game…just a little dangerous one."

Keya nodded "But if we mess something up and travel into the same book again…do the characters remember us?"

Alan laughed "Of course they do. You don't have to make up something every time you travel into a book. If you travel into HBP and start talking to say…Hermione right now and if you travel into the book and talk to her tomorrow, she'll remember you. So if you screw up something…you have to fix it."

Keya smiled "Okay," she said "And what about this ability to travel. Why have we got it?"

Alan looked thoughtful "I don't know exactly," he said "I just know that it's really rare and only a few people have the ability."

"And what are the conditions of this ability? Can we travel only into books?"

"Actually," said Alan "We can travel intro any literary work that has fictional characters. We can't travel into factual books because the things in those books really happened. So only fictional things, written on paper."

"Okay," said Keya "And what about sequels and series? Like if I travel into Chamber of Secrets wont it change the outcome of the other books?"

Alan shook his head "No it wont," he said "See each book in a series is different. So the characters are counted as being different as well. The Harry in 'Chamber of Secrets' is different from the Harry in 'Half Blood Prince'."

"So," said Keya "What you're saying is that if I travel into Half Blood Prince 3 nights in a row, those characters will remember me. But if on the 4th night I travel into Order of The Phoenix…they won't?"

Alan nodded "Order of the Phoenix would be regarded as a different book, even if it has the same characters of Half Blood Prince."

Keya nodded. It was complicated, but it made sense. Although she realized that If Alan hadn't showed her solid proof that book traveling was real, she would have thought that what he was saying was ludicrous and that he was crazy. Now, she was just wondering how she had gone through most of her life without knowing this.

"I just have one last question." said Keya

Alan looked at her and smiled "Go ahead," he said.

"If there's a gap between visits into books, does time stand still or does it go on?"

Alan laughed. "I know exactly what you mean," he said "There is no time between visits. Like if you travel today and its 9:00pm there and you have to leave, the next time you return, it will still be 9:00pm. It will be like you never left."

"Alright," said Keya. I think I'm ready to travel now.

Alan smiled. "I think so too."


End file.
